ladys_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Geof Striker
'Appearance' Height: '''3"8ft '''Build: '''Lean and toned '''Main color: '''Dark Grey '''Markings: '''Yellow '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Triangular and Yellow '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''6 quills swept forward, two framing his face the others arching down smoothly. Messy long bangs. '''Other noticeable features: Scar over his left eye Overall clothing style: Geof has a thing for coats, though he'll often wear a cloak. Usualy his arms and legs are protected by bracers 'Personality' Likes *Quiet *Coffee *His family (to an extend) *Fighting *Guns (has a secret love for them) Dislikes *Obnoxious people *Being told what to do *The Crystal cult *Working overtime *Water Fav drink: ' '''Coffee '''Fav food:' Hotwings Personality: *Grumpy *Overbearing *Protective *Controlling *Loyal *Short Tempered *Snarky *Sarcastic *Violent when angered *Mildly Xenophobic *Racist towards Echidna's *Proud *Stuborn *Instinct Driven *High IQ, Low EQ 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Can't die(permanently) as long as the crystal around his neck is intact *Can Control shadows to do almost anything he want *Can pull peoples souls from their bodies *Can leech off and return life energy to people *Physically strong Weaknesses: *Any temperature below 40F or 5 C will make him sluggish, sleepy and when sustained will sent him into suspended animation. *He doesn't dodge or deffend, trying to deal more damage then he receives. *If you shatter the crystal he loses the ability to leech and return life energy, pull souls from bodies and he'll die permanently if you kill him. 'History' *Born in the zone of shadows *Due to being born with powers was concidered a mutant and sent to live outside the safety of Hope City and therefor exposed to the chaos radiation that consumed the planet *Managed to zone hop to the tri zone (aka the standard rp universe who doesn't fit any paticular canon) *Chaos radiation manifests itself in a unstable genetic make up that enables split personalities to manifest in physical form. *Lived with desert nomads for a while *Got kicked out of the community after 'stealing' their artifact (Death's Crystal and Scythe). Made a deal with Death's spirit making it impossible to return the artifact *Met DJ *Met Spike *Met Holly *Met Ruby *Married Ruby *Met Derek *Gave him some assistance trying to destroy the world and all that jazz *Met Lisa *Met Dante *Hates his flirty, overpowered, holier then thou ass *Humiliation manifests itself as the beginnings of his antagonism towards echidnas *Obsidian and Opal are Born *Meets Bain during one of his rampages, gets his ass kicked and hauled off for some 'reprogramming' to turn him into a person capable of functioning in society without killing anyone who looks at him wrong. *Splits Seth due to the stress this puts on him, completely shedding his 'Evil intend' *Gives Obsidian to spike to mentor as Spike insists his son is some sort of chosen one and requires training *Spike eventualy pits an 8 year old obsidian against 2 very powerful adults and doesn't do a thing when obsidian almost dies, even going as far to keep geof from interfering and helping him. *Obsidian survives, incinerating one oponent completely and destroying the arm of the other in a desperation driven burst of energy *Geof takes Obsidian far away from Spike and refuses any an all contact with his old friend from that point. *Divorces Ruby after she cheats on him *Is enlisted as one of many grimreapers and charged with escorting souls to the other side thanks to the powers coming from being bonded with Death *Eventualy end up getting together with Lisa *Seiji and Fente are born *Mikki is born *Lisa is killed *Moves in with bain to get his help with raising the kids. *Tries to help DJ with his amnesia, ends up 50 shades of uncomfortable and unsure about his sexuality *Fente leaves, seeking power through Spiral, Spike's brother. *Minor scuffles and encounters with Derek *Living in emerald coast, very uneventful *Scuffles and encounters with Derek turn into something more *Sticks around him in a sort of friends with benefits deal *Splits GS *Decides that he's sick of having his soul broken into pieces and being 'incomplete' and starts hunting down all splits to try and kill them *Gets forced into a very uncomfortable situation by bain *Splits Aegus *Meets Gwen *Whoops one night stand thing *Gibson, Cane, Fey and Layla are born *Gibson and Cane are given to namah to take care of *Fey and Layla are given to Will to take care of *Get into scuffles with Ace from the crystal cult *Meets Mel *Helps Mel by teaching her how to leech off life energy to be better able to fight off becoming a crystal spirit *More Ace scuffles *Ends up helping Toxic and Darkness to kill Ace once and for all *Crystal ends up shattered because of toxic *Gets a 1 way trip to discordia with Toxic and Darkness as a result *Crystal is eventualy restored. *Meets Fangs when she nearly dies at COBRA'S hands *Saves her and Beserker *Ends up fighting them later when they try to capture Seth and hand him to Eon *Has a temporary alliance with Seth *Follows the tigers when they report to Eon *Tries to use the opportunity to kill Ace and Eon *Fails when Death frees himself from the crystal and reclaims his scythe *Tries to adjust to using his guns again but decides to commission a new scythe *Does the no Pants dance with Nails. *Has Nails stay at his hidey hole for a while not sure why she had to stay there acording to holly * Nails leaves hidey hole * Quil is born * Nails goes off and does stupid shit with a dark god * Watches Pitch kill fangs and beserker, not stepping in to save them, telling them he's fresh out of get out of death free cards. * Nails releases afformentioned dark god, causing Argus the god of balance to declare a free for all amongst the gods in order to recapture and seal said dark god. * Pandora, godess of evil, releases a lot of malevolent dead people from the bowels of hell. Fangs amongst them. * Nails dissapears off the face of the earth, due to the dark god Nega carting her around for her own protection, as she's his avatar, causing Sehkmet to be stuck with Quill and her half brother Talon * Seeing this as a bad idea Geof takes the two toddlers in, seeing as he's Quills father. * Tries to find Pravus the lord demon residing over the styx from which pandora released most people amongst which Fangs * Ends up just pestering Bafalaut instead. * Gets mildly traumatised by Bafalaut * Figures that if bafalaut doesn't do anything he'll just sick holly on him * Has an encounter with Chocolate, Gueton and Jason which turns into an awkward teaparty and quickly develops in 'what the hell is going on I don't even know anymore' * Encounters nails, telling her he took custody of her children, she joins him to go see them. * She tries to seperate Quill and Talon because of Quills forcefullness towards Talon. * In a burst of temper quill attacks her using icepowers, this backfires at her, * Spends most of the night trying to keep Quill warm and alive. 'Character Relationships' Family Splits Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Geof is nearly blind but refuses to wear glasses. He can see peoples aura's though which allows him to see them even in the pitch black. *Geof is actualy brilliant, having a very high IQ. However due to the way he was raised and having a very low EQ it's really hard to notice. *He's easily uncomfortable in complex social situations *He lets females walk all over him *Geof was originaly based on my best friend and created because I was moving half way across the country so I could remember him by him. He was never intended to become my main character but somehow did. *Geof was originaly a inverted shadow. His current design was made by May the Cheetah back in 2005 and the only thing that has changed are his bangs, eyecolor and clothes. * Category:Hedgehog Category:Reaper Category:Striker Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Character Page Category:Sonic